tailanfandomcom-20200213-history
Corwyn Gladson
Write the first paragraph of your article here. Section heading Write the first section of your article here. Remember to include links to other pages on the wiki. This information may or may not be canon. We'll see. Corwyn Gladdison – Neutral Evil Arms – three grey mountains on a golden background Corwyn is an imposing, noble-born man from The Kingdom. His height and piercing blue eyes force most people to listen to what he says – few have ever tried to cut off Lord Gladdison in the middle of a monologue, and even as his alter ego he is a bit churlish about it. Despite turning to foul means to get his revenge, Corwyn is still bound by a certain sense of honor – his own. One should never forget that regardless of what evil he commits, he was driven to it by watching his family get murdered in front of his own eyes. That is how he sleeps at night. Lord Corwyn had a wonderful family (seducing him probably wouldn’t work), and loved his wife, daughter, and sons with all his heart. The Gladdisons had power and land – they were one of the greatest of the Kingdom’s noble houses. The Other Noble Family (ONF) took all that away from him, quite bloodily, before his very eyes. They framed Corwyn of shameful crimes he did not commit, and treacherously attacked their castle; many of the guards were murdered far from their weapons, and the family were killed one by one through the corridors of the castle. The last words out of his wife’s mouths were to make him promise not to throw his life away; he fled the castle in shame, swearing revenge. His devoted servant, Tir, was the only one who accompanied him, and they started down the long path that will lead them into conflict with the Adventurers. He immediately fled from the Kingdom, avoiding assassins by traveling far away to the goliath city of Tailan. Initially, he planned only to lay low, but later, he concocted a plan to regain his castle, avenge his family’s death, and even better, make him the King, and have what would be more or less a vassal in Tailan. Corwyn adopted the alias of “Kohr,” buying out “Thog’s Tavern” and becoming an old, but honest innkeeper in the upper levels of Tailan. Kohr quickly acquired a reputation as a man who would keep track of the most dangerous quests, give the best advice on whose jobs to take – and provide an inn whose walls would be safe no matter what trouble the adventurers he just employed might have gotten themselves into. In short, he ran the perfect business to begin attracting the best adventurers and mercenaries, and to earn their grudging respect and even a little bit of loyalty... so that they would take his coin when the greatest adventure of all came calling. Meanwhile, his manservant Tir would infiltrate the goliath nobility, and through a bit of subterfuge manage to become king – or perhaps chief of chiefs – of Tailan. With an army of powerful adventurers and massive goliaths on his side, his army would perhaps be strong enough to challenge that of the Kingdom... and finally fulfill his long held thirst for revenge. When he stands at the end of it all, staring at the destruction he has wrought, when the ONF has crumbled and he stands in the wreckage of their castle, laughing, when he is crowned King, and perhaps takes some beautiful beau to bed... will he then realize what he has done? Will he regret? We will find out if he has ever finally cured his maddening obsession, I guess. For the moment, his main concern lies with assuring Tir – or Garof, as his goliath form is known – is made chief-of-chiefs. For this, he needs to subtly manipulate events to discredit the current goliath leader, and make Garof the most acceptable substitute. Fortunately, Tir is a natural actor, and Garof has quite a lot of charisma and natural leadership capabilities. Most of the problem comes in the discrediting of the current chief-of-chiefs and rivals who might take the title instead of Tir. For this, he needs adventurers who he can trust – preferably new ones, who won’t know exactly what has been going on for the past few months. Once the new group of adventurers shows, Kohr gives them the usual talk about how things aren’t going so hot in Tailan. He sends them off to kill a dragon, because, hey, dragons suck, and this one’s infiltrating a holy site. Once they acquire his confidence, he starts using them in missions that subtly undermine the council, but always have something less evil on the exterior. Eventually, he will use them, along with other adventurers, to secure supplies for his eventual army. Corwyn cares not one whit for these new adventurers. They are expendable. If, somewhere along the way, he needs to dispose of them, he will not hesitate to send them into a somewhat suicidal mission, or send another group of adventurers against them, or bring in the big guns and get some truly evil creatures to do his bidding. Unknown to Corwyn, his daughter, Nayana Gladdison, is alive. Somewhere. This will become relevant later on.